hypenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Silvertooth
= This is the page for the adventurer famously nicknamed "Mister Silvertooth, Sreća Bogotstvo. If you are looking for the dwarf literally named as such, see Pip Silvertooth = Sreća Bogotstvo, more well-known as Mr Silvertooth, was a swift-thinking rogue and an illustrious business man belonging to, and in some ways the leader of, the Haven's Stars. Biography Sreća Bogotstvo was a gnome rogue from the city of Old Haven, capital of the Utočište Republic. He was the son of Athel immigrants who sought opportunity in the growing economic dominion of Havenstide. His parents founded a pawn shop called Silvertooth Station, where Sreća worked until his late teenage years. While working at the pawn shop, he gained a deep appreciation for weird collectibles and a keen sense of an item's value. As a child, he was allowed to see the Villa of Ormen, and even saw into what eventually become the solitary vestige of the villa - the Eye of Fate. This gave him a keen sense of many things to come.. As a young man, Sreća began a personal quest to hunt down and acquire valuable treasures to either sell at Silvertooth Station or display in his home. This path led him to gambling, a hobby which made him many enemies. Sensing a dire need for protection in his line of work, his attention was directed to a hunter who had just blown in from out of town looking for cash. Excited at the potential of Lovac's unique line of work, Sreća began marketing him to the cityfolk and helping him lay down connections. While working alongside Lovac, Sreća started amassing a respectable fortune and became known as "Mr. Silvertooth" after the pawn shop he still regularly helped out at. After the duo was caught in the middle of a surprise raid on Staro Utočište, Sreća discovered his flanking tactics paired well with Lovac in combat. He decided to market the duo as The Havenblades, championing causes for those who don't feel safe pursuing them by themselves. Sreća planned out a world tour for the duo, taking them across oceans and to strange lands where he could collect exotic treasures. The connections that Sreća made while on tour would prove instrumental in the future success of Haven's Stars, which formed after their return to a small town where they had met an enthusiastic bard. As part of Haven's Stars, Sreća (now simply calling himself Silvertooth) primarily served as the one who would find work for the group and manage their assets. Sreća was the second to fall to Morderax in combat. He had broken his flank to help Vanrae, who unbeknownst to him had already sustained fatal wounds. He had managed a few good stabs on the dragon but ultimately was the least experienced fighter in the party and could not sustain much of a beating without Vanrae to support him. Silvertooth was slain atop a pile of The Dreaded One's gold, a fitting end to a man who left a legacy of affluence. Legacy Sreća is a direct male ancestor of Pip Silvertooth. Category:Historical figures Category:Folks Category:Gnomes Category:Haven's Stars Category:Utocistans Category:Athels